


Snow

by SatoDai (TheChichiSlaughterHouse)



Category: D.N. Angel
Genre: M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-19
Updated: 2007-09-19
Packaged: 2018-11-22 08:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11376420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChichiSlaughterHouse/pseuds/SatoDai
Summary: Snowflakes fell from depressed heavy clouds outside the classroom window. So soft, delicate, so beautiful. Niwa Daisuke loved the snow... SatoDai shonen ai





	Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Snow
> 
> By SatoDai
> 
> Warnings: Shonen ai/yaoi, Satoshi/Daisuke, Christmassy,
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own DNAngel… (goes to sob in a corner)
> 
> A/N: Sorry I'm not updating Toki Hanashita Kokoro No Mama Ni at the moment, but I'm trying to figure out where I want it to go first...heh. Oneshot to show a form of life!

 

Snowflakes fell from depressed heavy clouds outside the classroom window. So soft, delicate, so beautiful. It was almost redundant to say that they had caught the attention of one Niwa Daisuke; he loved the snow as it reminded him of many things: Freedert being just one of them that he held close to his heart.

The snow was pure, and it remained so even after it had completed it's descent to the ground and settled amongst its brethren, glittering as the sun reflected from it. It was beautiful – it had a blue shadow when it was like this – but that was what was wrong with it. The beauty attracted humans, who tainted and destroyed it with just one touch. Fragile, and yet so strong at times.

This thought reminded him of Satoshi.

The blue-haired boy was much like the snow – capable of beauty, unable to last long in the sun, and…tainted and destroyed.

The smile that had been on Daisuke's face faded. The other boy had been used and abused by others to meet their own ends so much that he now had no semblance of what had been his former self left. The redhead was almost sure that Satoshi must have been a different person in his childhood; certainly the academics he was forced through at such a young age had changed him into the way he was now.

He couldn't always have been so protective of himself…could he?

As it was, the Hikari male rarely spoke of himself, barely ever let information slip to others, and seemed so guarded around anyone as if he expected to be attacked. It was just not normal.

Something _had_ to have happened for the teen to act this way; and it couldn't just have been Krad – Satoshi had acted this way even before he had been released – or even just being forced through all the education. Daisuke didn't feel that that was the case; it had to have been something much more emotionally debilitating than that. From what he knew, Satoshi lived alone – and from the data he had accessed at school, his parents were both deceased.

But he'd also been adopted.

The man who had adopted him was not much older than twenty-five, or twenty-six, and Satoshi himself was fourteen or fifteen…which meant that he had been adopted at seven years old for it to be legal…

Daisuke frowned.

It was possible that whatever that man had done had caused his friend to be so isolated and become so cold…but he had no idea how that could have happened.

Stretching, the redhead got out of his seat, yawning and walking out of the room. Daisuke needed some answers, and luckily, this was only cleaning duty. The snow had been a distraction, but he was finished, and the teen was almost sure that Satoshi had been assigned to clean the art room that day. And knowing Satoshi, the blue-eyed boy would have told any other people to go home: he preferred to clean alone.

The previous Tamer of Dark smiled, enjoying the walk to the art room. Finding that odd however, he frowned, wondering how indeed he was going to ask Satoshi what had happened to him when it was obvious the blue-haired teen did not wish to discuss it with anyone, as he had never mentioned it as far as Daisuke knew. Pondering this, he did not even pay attention as the redhead walked the well-travelled path to the art room.

After a short while, the occasionally clumsy boy found the door he was looking for, and, taking a breath, he pushed down on the handle, letting it swing open on its own.

As predicted, the blue-haired boy was alone; except that he wasn't cleaning, but painting – or rather, he _was_ before the door had opened. Eyes of pale ice met those of raging fire, and held.

"Niwa?"

At the sound of his name being called, Daisuke completely lost the will to question the other boy. In that voice was a sadness that not many would be able to pick up on; a loneliness that only he could hear, perhaps, but not something anyone else would have ever sensed. Instead of speaking, he just looked down silently, then moved toward the painting the other was working on, knowing that nothing would be created of it since the Hikari magic had been sealed.

"What're you painting, Hiwatari-kun?" He asked politely, his whole demeanour showing his innocence in what he was asking. This seemed to calm Satoshi, who had gotten defensive as soon as the door opened in case it was one of the girls that admired him. Leaning back, the blue-haired boy gestured in a bored manner toward the painting.

"Nothing out of the ordinary." Coming to stand next to him, the redhead felt himself blush at the picture before him.

Staring out of the canvas at him was a picture of himself; the sketch visible wherever Satoshi hasn't painted yet. The eyes were unnerving as he looked at them due to how dull and empty they seemed; causing him to swallow. He didn't know what to say about it, let alone whether he should ask why it was being painted, or even how the other boy knew his face almost perfectly.

Suddenly, he felt incredibly uncomfortable standing so close to the other, stepping away in an obvious show of nervousness and unease, which the other boy shrugged off, picking up his paintbrush again to continue on his work. Daisuke began to fidget and the icy eyes looked up to him again, watching him closely enough that he felt practically naked in front of him.

"I-I…" The nervous boy stammered, unsure really of what to think, all questions he had planned to ask leaving his mind in his confusion. Satoshi seemed to notice this, and kept a smirk from his face as he put down his brush once more, standing up.

"Does it bother you, Niwa?" The cold eyes met his again as Satoshi moved closer to him, placing a hand on his cheek. Red eyes moved to stare at the touch before looking back again, their owner beginning to shake a little under the penetrating gaze of the other, not quite sure what to think or say to the question that had been posed to him. The elder boy's face drew closer to his own, and he nearly panicked at the proximity when their foreheads touched. "Niwa," Satoshi said again, his voice sounding calm and even, not threatening in the slightest. "Is it alright?"

Speechless, the redhead just nodded blankly, feeling relieved as the other's face drew back, a little concerned that the hand on his cheek did not do the same. It was then that Satoshi pressed their lips together, causing his eyes to widen as he neither participated or resisted, staying completely still, like a deer caught in headlights.

Moments later, the initiator drew back, looking at him with a mixture of confusion and worry, drawing his hand away. Unable to move from his shock, Daisuke just stared at him, making Satoshi feel nervous and turn away from him to think and allow himself some space.

"…Hiwatari-kun?" Arms circled the waist of the Hikari boy, and he turned to face Niwa quietly, his face now impassive and unreadable even as glowing embers stared up at him, a gentle smile on the face of the other boy. The smile seemed to calm Satoshi, who relaxed a little into the arms, swallowing slightly. "It's alright Hiwatari-kun."

Slowly, the taller boy moved a hand to hold onto one of the others around his waist, a smile of his own adorning his features at the words of the other boy.

Outside, the snow continued to fall.


End file.
